


Запах книг на рассвете

by Bek_SB



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Punk Harry Styles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Если Луи - "Титаник", то Гарри его айсберг.AU, где у Луи черная дыра в груди, а Гарри - панк, незаконно читающий книги в библиотеке.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Запах книг на рассвете

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #ОбменФиками_LSF в группе larry stylinson fanfiction|LSF (https://vk.com/larryfic)
> 
> Заявка: "У Луи всё отлично: его родители дают ему достаточно денег, все в университете его уважают, да и почти никто не издевается над его ориентацией – он гей и давно встречается с Риком. Но что произойдёт, если этот самый Рик бросит Томлинсона из-за какой-то девушки, а парень, который любил и пытался задеть Луи, столкнётся с ним в магазине и после этого станет невозможно близок.  
> Ау, где Гарри /панк/ влюблён в Томлинсона уже несколько лет, а Луи заметил эти кудри и зелёные глаза только сейчас."
> 
> Немного отошла от заявки, но не смертельно.

**17:00**

Иногда Луи сравнивает себя с «Титаником». Совсем не потому, что он большой или что-нибудь в этом духе, нет, всё как раз таки наоборот. Дело, в сущности говоря, в его жизни, в этом мерном течении, расписанном от и до: богатая семья, престижная школа, университет, после которого уже сейчас ему приготовлено тёплое место. Как мощный корабль, он скользит по волнам, окружающие любуются им и восхищаются, пока он не встретит свой айсберг. Но у него нет даже проблем со сверстниками, несмотря на его ориентацию. И у него есть любящий парень.

Точнее, был.

Когда Рик сказал ему, что всё кончено, Луи на секунду показалось, что это и было его айсбергом. Первое разочарование в жизни, единственный на его счету отказ. Но затем он понимает, что единственное чувство в его душе — это пустота и, вроде как, холод, ломающий кости своим равнодушием, чёрная дыра в грудной клетке. _Она была там всегда_ , думает он, просто раньше это было незаметно, а сейчас — смотри! — разрослась и затягивает в себя всё, оставляя лишь пустоту.

Он пьёт чай, завернувшись в одеяло, затем выкидывает все совместные с Риком фотки, но это ничего не меняет. Луи стоит посреди пустой гостиной и не может ни плакать, ни смеяться, ни кричать. Потому что в чём смысл, если он даже никогда не задумывался, любил ли он Рика, был ли счастлив с ним. Он был удобен и более менее вписывался в картину его идеальной жизни. А теперь…

Луи слишком громко хлопает дверью, когда выходит из квартиры в самый ливень. Он не взял зонт, и тонкая футболка тут же становится насквозь мокрой, а узкие джинсы окончательно прилипают к ногам. Он шлёпает тонкими кедами по самым глубоким лужам, закрывает глаза, потому что _какого черта, ну,_ он всё равно ничего не видит. И ему плевать. Только сейчас он понимает, как же ему на самом деле плевать.

Он сам не знает, сколько бродит вот так, но его уже трясёт от холода, а в горле начинает першить. Он толкает первую попавшуюся дверь и заходит в тепло. От резких перепадов температуры кружится голова, и он не сразу понимает, где находится. Наконец застилающая глаза вода исчезает, и он видит бесконечные стеллажи книг и столики с креслами. В залах пусто, а за стойкой никого, так что он пользуется этим и ныряет в лабиринт. Ему надо бы высохнуть и переждать дождь, как бы то ни было, а болезнь не лучшая идея.

Дождь обрушивается на стекла, кажется, становясь сильнее с каждой секундой, и Луи задумчиво бредёт в никуда, морщась от хлюпанья воды в кедах и прилипшей одежды. Мысли рассеянно крутятся вокруг ничего не значащих вещей, в духе несделанного домашнего задания, завтрака, который больше некому приготовить. Он сворачивает ещё раз и замирает. Есть от чего.

В тупичке среди стеллажей прямо на полу расположился парень, внешности весьма не соответствующей завсегдатаям библиотек. Его мятая чёрная футболка с непонятным рисунком сцеплена в прорвавшихся местах скрепками, не менее порванные чёрные джинсы, увешанные цепями, весьма грязные, как и высокие ботинки, которые уже просто нереально отмыть. Но самые странные, несомненно, его волосы. Длинные кудри свисают грязными прядями, ложась на широкие плечи, прикрытые накинутой кожанкой. И одна единственная прядь выбивается, дополняя образ своим ярко-зелёным цветом.

Луи не знал сколько простоял в ступоре, открыв рот.

Парень, словно почувствовав его присутствие, поднимает взгляд, оторвавшись от книги, и выглядит пойманным на месте преступления.

— Упс, — еле слышно произносит он. Кажется, как и Луи, он прошёл сюда не совсем законно.

— Привет, — также тихо шепчет Луи в ответ и, не спрашивая разрешения, садится рядом. — Я Луи.

— Гарри, — отвечает панк. Его голос, низкий и глубокий, посылает мурашки по коже Луи.

— Что ты тут забыл? — удивляется Луи, не особо задумываясь, насколько невежливо это звучит. Он действительно удивлён.

Гарри выпрямляет спину, и надпись на натянувшейся на груди футболке становится различима. Буквы DIY определённо подчёркивают панковость парня.

— Очевидно, я читал, пока ты не помешал мне, — заявляет парень немного обиженным голосом. Луи не знает, что на это ответить. В его мире панки не читают книжки. В его мире, впрочем, он не сидит брошенным щенком среди стеллажей библиотеки вместе с всё теми же панками. Гарри, кажется, догадывается, о чем он думает, и добавляет: — Я не выгляжу как любитель книг, а ты не выглядишь как счастливый человек. Поделишься? Возможно, мы видимся последний раз в жизни.

Парень говорит медленно, и Луи думает, что он сомневается, но потом решает, что Гарри просто старается выбирать и взвешивать каждое слово. Луи не знает, почему вообще задумывается об этом, ведь и правда, возможно, что они видятся в последний раз в жизни. Гарри проводит рукой по волосам, зачёсывая назад свои кудри, касается неосознанным жестом кончиков волос и склоняет голову к плечу. Луи кивает самому себе, прежде чем начать говорить:

— Что ж, меня бросил парень ради какой-то девушки, так что в моей квартире сейчас пусто, и завтра никто не приготовит мне завтрак. И я около часа, наверное, бродил под дождём, так что моё горло теперь болит.

Гарри кивает, раздумывает над чем-то, после чего всё также медленно произносит:

— Звучит так, словно ты не очень-то любил его.

Луи хмыкает, но не отвечает на это. Вместо этого он внимательнее рассматривает парня перед собой. Сложно сказать, пока они сидят — Гарри почти лежит — на полу, но, кажется, Луи ниже. И выглядит адекватнее, как он считает. Словно это важно. Гарри, не дождавшись ответа, потягивается, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и поднимается, от чего висящая на его плечах кожаная куртка падает на пол.

— Я могу завтра приготовить тебе завтрак, — говорит он серьёзно.

Луи засмеялся бы, но он все ещё сидит на полу, и Гарри возвышается над ним своей мощной фигурой. Только сейчас он замечает татуировки, ранее скрытые. Чернила притягивают внимание, и Луи скользит по ним взглядом. Он знает, что за каждой татуировкой своя история (у него тоже есть несколько), но не знает, почему интересуется этим.

— Ты серьёзно? — наконец отвечает он, переводя взгляд на лицо парня. — Мы встретились — сколько? — минут пять назад и ты уже предлагаешь приготовить мне завтрак?

Гарри смеётся, и этот звук отдаётся во всем теле Луи дрожью, потому что он низкий и пронизывает до самых костей.

— Да, именно это я и предлагаю, — говорит Гарри.

— Ну пошли, — Луи поднимается следом.

**20:00**

Если Луи — «Титаник», то Гарри, определённо его айсберг. Потому что у Луи чувство, будто он ломается, задыхается, падает в никуда, где больше ничего нет.

Они бродят по улицам, и Луи удивлён, потому что, _да бросьте_ , он определённо не думал, что Гарри это имел ввиду. Но это то, что есть: две потерянные фигуры под ливнем рядом с рекой. Луи не знает ничего о Гарри, а Гарри уже знает почти всё о Луи, потому что тот говорит и говорит, словно чёрная дыра в его груди внезапно решила вернуть всё, что забрала за много-много лет. И с каждым словом ему словно легче дышать, легче идти, легче жить. Просто легче.

Гарри смеётся над его идеальной жизнью, потому что в его понимании это все бред, полагайся только на себя — вот, что правильно. Живи сам, как можешь, как знаешь, делай ошибки, падай, поднимайся, борись, кричи. Главное — сам. И Луи правда кричит. Останавливается на полушаге, раскидывает руки и кричит. Редкие прохожие, спешащие под зонтам домой, шарахаются от него, но всё, что он слышит — низкий, пробирающий до костей смех. И он кажется единственным важным в жизни.

А потом Гарри говорит о себе: ничего конкретного, никаких фактов, никаких имён. Но он любит книги, он любит петь (и поёт в группе), он любит сериалы и мороженое. Теперь черед Луи смеяться, потому что Гарри не выглядит как любитель мороженого и сериалов, он выглядит как тот, у кого нет денег даже на дешёвый обед. Гарри пожимает плечами:

— Но это то, кто я есть.

Луи думает, что не знает, кто есть он сам, потому что вся его жизнь — чужие мечты. А ещё он внезапно понимает, что знает о Гарри больше, чем о Рике когда-либо, и что он не вспомнил о своём бывшем парне ни разу за прошедший час.

Но он чувствует себя живым.

— Эй, — окликает он ушедшего вперёд Гарри. — Твои ноги слишком длинные, притормози, — ворчит он. Гарри послушно замедляет шаг и обхватывает его за плечи. Луи понимает, что его трясёт от холода, а Гарри горячее полуденного солнца в пустыне.

— Тебе нужен горячий чай, — решает панк. — Где ты живёшь?

— Недалеко, — бормочет Луи себе под нос, прижимаясь ближе в попытке согреться. — Но я не хочу домой. Где ты живёшь?

Гарри не отвечает, так что они просто бредут дальше сквозь ливень, не видя ничего дальше, чем _сейчас_. И каждый шаг как новый поворот судьбы, падение всё глубже. Луи хочет уехать куда-нибудь, где его бы никто не знал, и начать заново. Он не знает как, главное — по-своему.

И он возьмёт с собой Гарри. Обязательно.

**23:00**

«Титаник» Луи разбился о Гарри.

Они оказываются на крыше случайной многоэтажки, под дырявым навесом, но так всё равно уютнее. Луи холодно, и он разбит. А ещё он не понимает, почему Гарри всё ещё не бросил его где-нибудь, потому что у него поднялась температура и он чихает, и говорит всё подряд: жалуется в основном. И это глупо, потому что его жизнь _идеальна_ , но жизнь Гарри всё равно идеальнее, потому что она принадлежит только ему, потому что он _свободен_. Луи думает о своих родителях. Он знает, что мама любит его, потому что она всегда приходила на помощь, когда ему было плохо, но он не уверен когда видел своего отца в последний раз: может, в том году? Или ещё раньше?

Гарри говорит, что звонит своим маме и сестре время от времени, но держит свою жизнь при себе. Он вообще похож на айсберг сильнее, чем Луи подумал изначально: на поверхности лишь малый процент того, что спрятано под водой. Луи же весь на виду, в общем доступе, в центре собственной вселенной. И всего несколько часов назад его это устраивало. До тех пор, пока он не вышел из квартиры в самый ливень, слишком сильно хлопнув дверью.

— Ты учишься где-нибудь? — спрашивает Луи. Гарри смотрит в ответ как-то странно, недоуменно немного, словно Луи спросил что-то совершенно очевидное и глупое, в духе: «это Земля крутится вокруг Солнца или Солнце вокруг Земли?». Потом он кивает самому себе, тихо и неразборчиво бормочет что-то себе под нос и опять поправляет волосы, зачёсывая их назад и прикасаясь к кончикам.

— Учусь, — отвечает он. — Опять удивлён?

— Я уже ничему не удивляюсь, — Луи пожимает плечами, переводит взгляд с плотной стены дождя на лицо Гарри. Оно длинное, с заметными при улыбке ямочками, в которые хочется тыкнуть пальцем. А ещё его глаза настолько ярко-зелёные, что даже искусственный цвет пряди кажется тусклее. Или Луи просто _болен_ , простудой ли, кудрявым ли парнем. Или собственным разрушенным миром.

В этот момент Луи понимает, что голоден. Он ел последний раз ещё утром — кажется, целую вечность назад. Он встаёт и протягивает руку Гарри, что странно, потому что Луи действительно маленький по сравнению с этим огромным панком. Но Гарри все равно принимает его помощь, обхватывая своими длинными пальцами тонкое запястье, которое в таком сравнении кажется совсем хрупким, слишком изящным. Гарри скользит пальцами и надавливает, слушая чужой пульс. Затем прикладывает вторую руку ко лбу Луи:

— Ты все-таки заболел, — выносит он вердикт.

— Поэтому сейчас мы идём пить горячий чай ко мне домой, — сообщает Луи и немного шатается, когда делает шаг из-под навеса. Голова кружится, капли кажутся совершенно ледяными по сравнению с горячей кожей. Он подходит к краю крыши. Ему кажется, что улицы — реки, в них можно нырнуть и доплыть, куда бы тебе не было нужно. Он даже почти готов это сделать.

Его останавливает сильная и уверенная рука Гарри. Он настойчиво тянет Луи назад, обхватывает руками плечи, прижимая к себе, и Луи просто вдыхает незнакомый запах дыма сигарет, сырости от дождя и чего-то невыносимо-сладкого под всем этим, но такого важного и нужного, что Луи думает, что сейчас задохнётся этим чем-то.

Гарри делает шаг назад, но тонкий след запаха остаётся, пропитывает Луи теплом и силами идти дальше.

— Я не знаю, где ты живёшь, — говорит Гарри. Луи тянет его за руку, опирается, чтобы не упасть:

— Тут недалеко.

_Сладость_. Это мог бы быть запах дома.

**2:00**

Разносчик пиццы их определённо ненавидит. Очевидно, он собирался уйти домой раньше, но они позвонили в самый последний момент, а потом ещё не могли решить, какую выбрать. В итоге, Луи заказывает две разных и даёт несчастному парню щедрые чаевые. Гарри на это фыркает. Впрочем, он прокомментировал всю квартиру Луи, а на вопрос, где живёт сам, сказал, что снимает комнату с другом и его парнем, что значит, что ночует он, по большому счету, где придётся. Луи на это закатывает глаза: радовался бы, что хоть сегодня поспит в тепле и покое. А может, и не только сегодня.

Потом они смотрят какой-то бесконечный сериал, нить которого Луи теряет почти сразу, а герои сливаются воедино. И дело не в том, что ему неинтересно, просто Гарри укутал его в найденное одеяло, напоил чаем с мёдом, даже разыскал аспирин в аптечке. Так что Луи просто пристроился у панка на плече. Голом плече, потому что Гарри снял свою одежду, чтобы просушить её, и сидел укутавшись в ещё одно одеяло. В другой ситуации Луи бы сделал _что-нибудь_ , но сейчас он слишком болен, реальность слишком расплывчата и он чихает каждые пять минут. Так что всё равно ничего бы не вышло.

Луи закрывает глаза на секунду, а когда открывает — телевизор уже выключен, Гарри крепко прижимает его к себе и зелёная прядь маячит у Луи перед самыми глазами. Он, не задумываясь, начинает наматывать её на палец и отпускать. Волосы Гарри грязные, это неприятно, но, кажется, они могли бы быть очень мягкими. Луи чуть отодвигается и рассматривает спящего парня. На его теле полно следов уличной жизни: несколько старых синяков, почти исчезнувшие шрамы и один, который не исчезнет уже никогда. Луи ведёт по нему пальцем. Гарри начинает ворочаться, приоткрывает глаза. Они лежат так, молча, ловя момент, живя _сейчас_ , без всяких завтра и вчера.

Для Луи каждый миг — открытие, новое знание о себе, в кои-то веке именно о себе, а не о том, кем он должен быть. Глаза Гарри — зелень травы, в темноте этого не видно, но Луи помнит. Он закрывает на секунду глаза и пытается вспомнить Рика, но даже лицо бывшего парня размыто, нечётко, Луи не уверен, что узнает его в толпе.

Он знает, что найдёт Гарри даже в центре апокалипсиса.

Это странно. Чувство неясного ожидания, надежды, тепла заползает в душу, заполняет пустоту, выталкивает чёрную дыру наружу. Луи не уверен, но он мог бы рассмеяться, прямо сейчас, не будь этот момент так ценен, так важен и хрупок.

Ему сложно сказать, кто подаётся вперёд первым, но спустя секунду они уже целуются. Целуются отчаянно, кусаясь и давя. Пальцы Луи сжимают плечо Гарри, добавляя туда новую россыпь синяков, зарываются в волосы, тянут. Гарри, напротив, медлит, ведёт пальцами по позвоночнику Луи, посылая мурашки во все стороны. Луи кажется что он сейчас взорвётся, сгорит и спалит Гарри, начиная с его дурацкой зелёной пряди.

Мир рушится, и Луи рушится вместе с ним. Остатки рассеиваются, чтобы встретить новое. Луи хочет в этом новом только Гарри, запах сигаретного дыма и чего-то невыносимо сладкого от его кожи. Он прижимается к Гарри ещё крепче и отпускает себя.

Потому что это то, чего _он_ хочет.

**5:00**

Луи впервые встречает рассвет на крыше. Последние несколько часов для него вообще много чего впервые. Он укутан в мягкий свитер, голова кружится и голос слишком хриплый, но Луи расслаблен, словно впервые в жизни твердо стоит на ногах. Хотя, на самом деле, его реальность обломками раскинулась у ног, а на её месте еще не успела выстроиться новая, но он ждет это с нетерпением.

Луи знает, что когда он вылечится (через пару дней), то ему предстоит несколько тяжелых разговоров с родителями, потому что одним из пунктов узнавания себя было и размышление о будущем, о настоящем, и Луи не совсем уверен, что юрист — это тот, кем он хочет быть. Впрочем, когда солнце только-только неуверенными мазками окрашивает небо в белый, он думает совсем не об этом. Он думает о Гарри, стоящем рядом, о его кудрях и глупой зеленой пряди под цвет глаз, о ямочках и сладком запахе. С крыши мир вокруг кажется незначительным, но улицы больше не реки, дождь закончился. Луи спокоен.

Он прикрывает глаза и опирается на руку Гарри, потому что болен и не может твердо стоять на ногах на самом деле. Но Гарри поддерживает его, садится рядом, свесив ноги. Это совсем не страшно, мир внизу так далек, что кажется, ты скорее полетишь, чем упадешь. Гарри держит его за руку.

— Ты обещал мне завтрак, — бормочет Луи. Ему кажется, он вновь засыпает, убаюканный ветром, теплом и запахом.

Гарри согласно кивает, от чего его кудряшки щекочут шею Луи. Панк привычным жестом убирает их назад, прикоснувшись к кончикам, и Луи кажется, что он выучил этот жест навечно.

Они долго молчат, обмениваясь редкими поцелуями, ничего не значащими фразами, прикосновениями. Провести свою жизнь вот так кажется Луи просто прекрасной идеей.

— Пойдем, — тянет его Гарри, когда Луи почти засыпает. Они спускаются в квартиру, где Луи, пошатываясь, бредет в спальню и падает на кровать, даже не разувшись. И это чертовски неправильно, но ему так плевать, тем более Гарри падает рядом и он теплый — горячий даже, может быть, тоже заболел. Луи обхватывает его руками, прижимаясь как можно ближе, и засыпает, убаюканный чужим дыханием и стуком сердца под ладонью.

Ради этого стоило сломаться, разрушить все основы своей жизни и сделать самую глупую в мире вещь: отправиться бродить по улице с только что встреченным панком, пообещавшим приготовить ему завтрак. Пожалуй, смеется мысленно Луи, такие истории рассказываются внукам, когда вам самим уже за семьдесят, а годы молодости кажутся давно ушедшим теплым сном.

**Спустя сутки, может быть.**

Луи просыпается несколько раз, вновь проваливается в спасительную темноту, потому что дневной свет больно бьет по глазам. Он думает, что ему придется добираться до больницы, потом, что можно и сразу до морга. Но в какой-то момент он просыпается и понимает, что болезнь практически отступила. Всё еще нещадно болит горло, голова, казалось, сейчас взорвется, а тело напоминало, скорее, набитую ватой игрушку, чем что-то, в чём есть скелет и мышцы.

За окном уже стемнело, так что, собравшись с силами, Луи добрался до кухни. Мир вокруг переворачивался с каждым шагом, приходилось держаться за стены, но пить хотелось сильнее.

На кухне его ждал сюрприз: тарелка панкейков в центре стола и давным-давно остывший чай. Луи смотрит на это всё пару секунд, а потом понимает, что Гарри нет в квартире, но он не приснился ему, не померещился в бреду горячки. Это знание сводит с ума, добивает, и всё, что может сделать Луи — выпить остывший чай и добраться до своей комнаты, чтобы упасть без сил и провалиться в очередной бредовый сон, полный шелеста дождя и космоса, черных дыр и айсбергов.

В следующий раз он просыпается, потому что ему надо в туалет. Заодно он умывается и приводит себя в относительный порядок. По крайней мере, у него хватает сил, чтобы сменить джинсы на домашние штаны, залезть в оставленную в гостиной аптечку и выпить пару таблеток аспирина. После этого он падает на кровать, нашаривает рукой телефон и любуется на бесконечное число пропущенных вызовов и смс-сообщений.

Он начинает с смсок, выставив яркость экрана на самый минимум, потому что глаза горят и, по хорошему, ему бы отложить телефон куда подальше, но он знает, что тогда начнет думать о Гарри и это… ну… не совсем то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Куча сообщений от Найла, как всегда в большинстве своем бессмысленных (ближе к настоящему времени в них появляется беспокойство, куда это Томмо пропал). Луи знает, что друзья будут злиться на него пару часов, но потом обязательно потащат в ближайший бар, где он сможет утопить свою печаль.

_Не думать о Гарри_ , говорит он себе, _не сейчас._

Следом он открывает диалог с Зейном. Его сообщения короткие и конкретные, и их относительно мало. Луи пролистывает их буквально за минуту. Еще есть смска от мамы, которая не смогла ему дозвониться и пара сообщений со спамом. В пропущенных вызовах история повторяется. Луи не уверен, что его горло способно сейчас издавать хоть какие-то приемлемые звуки, так что он только кидает друзьям смски, что заболел, и откидывает телефон куда подальше.

Мир кажется зыбким и жутко ненадёжным. Стены плывут, так что Луи закрывает глаза, предпочитая общество ярких пятен и вспышек за закрытыми веками. Ему еще надо ответить матери, решить, что он будет делать дальше.

Точнее, куда он пойдет, если отец, недовольный его решением, поставит неприятный ультиматум. Меньше всего Луи хотел бы втягивать в их разборки мать. Куда он перепоступит, Луи, как ни странно, уже решил: ему всегда нравилась драма. Он не знает, как сложится его жизнь дальше, но мысли упорно возвращаются к кудрявому панку, читающему книги в библиотеке, и он думает, что вот такая идущая из самой сути человека свобода ему нравится больше, чем все тёплые места с высокими зарплатами в этом мире.

_Гарри_ , шепчет Луи, вспоминая запах сигаретного дыма и сладости. На языке вертится нужное слово, но он не может вспомнить его, а подбирать синоним кажется неправильным. _Гарри ушел_ , думает он, вспоминая про всё же приготовленный завтрак. _Я должен его найти_ , понимает Луи и стонет в подушку в отчаянии, потому что ну где, где он сможет его найти? Их встреча была абсолютной случайностью, стечением обстоятельств. Гарри мог жить на другом конце города, а сюда забрести случайно, оказаться пойманным дождем в библиотеке.

Луи ворочается, но везде мелькает зелёная прядь, улыбка с ямочками, то, как он убирал волосы, прикасаясь к кончикам. В голове Луи звучат слова Гарри, смех Гарри, голос Гарри. Всё что есть вокруг — это вчерашний день, ушедшая ночь. Луи даже не знает его фамилию.

Как гром среди ясного неба, разрывая тишину комнаты и многострадальную голову Луи, звучит писк звонка. Он, кряхтя, поднимается, ползет до двери и распахивает её. Видимо, вид у него настолько ужасный, что даже у вечно радостного Найла улыбка сползает с лица, а руки, поднятые для объятий, безвольно падают. Стоящий за его спиной Зейн напряжен, словно не может решить, ударить ли Томлинсона сейчас или же подождать, пока он чуть-чуть придет в себя.

Луи пропускает их в гостиную, где лежат остатки пиццы и разворешённая аптечка. Всё является одним большим напоминанием, так что Луи отводит взгляд, предпочитая смотреть в стену.

— А где Лимо потеряли? — спрашивает он, и сам пугается своего сиплого голоса. Зато Зейн сразу перестает выглядеть так угрожающе, а Найл отправляется на кухню с ревизией.

— Он остался в квартире. Панк, который согласился снимать её с нами, тоже заболел. Ли решил, что у тебя и так сразу два надзирателя, а у него ни одного.

Луи вздрогнул. Панк, снимающий однокомнатную квартиру с парой, и заболевший после вчерашнего дождя. Какова _вероятность_?

— С зелёной прядью? — хрипит он.

Зейн таращится на него, словно у Луи еще парочка голов выросла, открывает рот, чтобы ответить.

— В кои-то веки у тебя съедобные панкейки, — невнятно кричит Найл с кухни. Рик умел готовит, но не всё. В любом случае, Луи не вспоминал его этим вечером еще ни разу.

— Что произошло? — хмурится Зейн, пытаясь сложить в голове два и два, но никак не получая четыре. — И откуда ты знаешь про зелёную прядь Гарри? Ты же его не встречал никогда.

Луи ничего не может с собой поделать. Он качается на волнах своего внезапно наступившего спокойствия, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

Он, _черт возьми_ , нашел его. Какова вероятность?

— Или встречал, — Зейн задумывается. — Он учится с тобой на одном курсе. У вас совместные пары?

— Нет, — хрипит Луи, но что если… _что если?_. Мог ли он каждый день ходить с Гарри по одним коридорам, сидеть в одном кабинете и даже не замечать его?

Луи, почему-то, кажется, что вполне даже мог. Еще день назад он вообще не видел ничего дальше собственного «Я», пока Рик (спасибо ему за это) не сломал его привычную реальность своим уходом и не толкнул прямо к Гарри, который сломал уже его самого.

А потом Луи словно прорывает. Он рассказывает, что произошло, и про Гарри тоже, и Найл, вернувшийся к ним, ободряюще обнимает его. И в конце своей речи Луи просто откидывается на спинку дивана, его голова кружится, а горло болит еще сильнее, чем прежде, но ему легче, потому что он нашел Гарри и его друзья поддержат его.

— Хэй, — Зейн не сильно бьет его по плечу, — теперь-то все в порядке.

И вот с этим Луи полностью согласен.

**Два дня спустя**

Луи не говорит с отцом. Отец передает через маму, что не хочет видеть сына в своём доме, пока тот не одумается. Ну, он оставляет Луи квартиру, так что всё не так плохо. И его мать счастливо улыбается, когда он говорит ей, что впервые чувствует себя живым.

Потом Луи лечится. Пьет таблетки, горячий чай, кучу витаминов. Опустошает, наверное, половину аптечки. Но цель свою достигает: уже на второй день он выползает из квартиры по направлению к Лиаму и Зейну. _И Гарри_.

На самом деле, он так до конца и не верит, что это действительно _его_ Гарри. Мало ли в мире панков с зелеными прядями, болеющих после дождя? И которых зовут при этом Гарри. В общем, Луи не устает повторять себе: не надейся, не надейся и не жди, и не огорчайся, если это окажется не он.

Дверь ему открывает Зейн и после короткого обмена приветствиями, ободряющего рукопожатия Лиама и закатывающихся глаз Малика, парочка покидает квартиру, а Луи проходит в кухню, которая по совместительству оказывается местом редких ночлегов для Гарри.

Это действительно он. И, судя по взгляду, Луи не тот, кого он ожидал увидеть. Гарри закутан в одеяло и шарф, рядом — огромная пачка носовых платков, а нос панка жутко красный, но Луи всё равно чувствует это нелогичное притяжение, идущее из груди, из сердца к Гарри и только к нему. А ведь они знакомы меньше суток.

Луи кажется, что он знает Гарри всю свою жизнь.

— Уупс? — хитро улыбается Луи, садясь рядом. Его голос всё ещё сиплый.

— Привет, — хрипло отвечает Гарри. Они таращатся друг на друга пару секунд, а после смеются сипло и хрипло, но смех Гарри всё равно пробирает Луи до костей.

— Значит, ты снимаешь квартиру с моими друзьями? И учишься со мной на одном потоке? — спрашивает Луи, отсмеявшись.

— У нас общий английский, — отвечает Гарри. Они склоняются чуть ближе друг к другу, и вокруг словно образуется кокон, заставляя говорить тише. Луи кажется, что он сейчас начнет светиться, столько эмоций бурлит у него в груди.

Луи наклоняется еще ближе и целует Гарри — простое прикосновение губ, но панк почти сразу отстраняется и, прежде чем Луи успевает возмутиться, оглушительно чихает.

— Прости, — невнятно бормочит он, доставая платок, напрочь лишая момент романтики.

— Ничего, — смеётся Луи.

— В любом случае всё не так просто, знаешь, — медленно произносит Гарри, заставляя Томлинсона нахмуриться. — Я ценю свободу больше всего в жизни, я не приемлю всех этих заскоков богатых людей…

— Эй, — обрывает его мысль Луи и, протянув руку, зарывается пальцами в кудри, — я больше не из богатых людей. После нашей «прогулки» я понял кое-что и… ну, мой отец оставил мне квартиру, но в остальном отказал. Так что мне предстоит удивительный опыт зарабатывания денег собственным трудом.

Гарри в ответ просто смотрит, и Луи считает нужным добавить:

— Но я счастлив, знаешь. И буду еще счастливее, если ты, наконец, разрешишь себя поцеловать.

Гарри еще несколько секунд раздумывает над чем-то, а затем улыбается, показывая свои чудесные ямочки.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, дурачок, — смеётся он.

И Луи с радостью выполняет его просьбу.


End file.
